


Rain by the Sea

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Kimi takes Sebastian to Scotland.





	Rain by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Written for Custardcreamies to make her smile :)

“What the hell is wrong with the weather in this country?” Sebastian exclaimed as he and Kimi made a run for their car.

He was very relieved to climb into the passenger seat and slam the door shut. The two were in Scotland visiting Kimi’s cousins. Though even after a year of dating Sebastian was still apprehensive when around his boyfriend’s family so to have some time for themselves Kimi had suggested a walk on the local beach. 

“It’s Scotland. You can get the full four seasons in one day.” Kimi grinned, sitting back in his seat. His shirt and jeans were now sticking to his skin and there were raindrops running down his face.

“I can see that.” Sebastian replied, using his sleeve to dry his forehead. He certainly wasn’t used to this in Switzerland.

“It looks like the rains on for the day.”

Sebastian turned to face him, his cheeks still a little red and his chest rising and falling rapidly from the run. “How do you know that?”

Kimi grinned and pointed at the sky. “Well there are grey clouds all around and when the rain is like this, it is very unlikely to stop anytime soon.” She told him. It reminded him of his youth and the many times his family had gone out for a picnic but the rain had caught them out and they’d ended up eating their sandwiches in the car.

“Great.” He groaned. Knowing they’d have to head back soon and he’d spend the rest of the day making awkward conversation with his parents.

She smiled, reaching over to put his hand on his thigh. “Give me your jacket.” He said.

“Why?”

“Just trust me.”

“Okay…” Sebastian reached into the back of the car and handed him his waterproof jacket. Kimi had been optimistic and thought it wouldn’t rain so had left his jacket at home. He was rather curious to see what he was up too.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” He smiled, shimming into his grey jacket which was way too big for him. 

Before Sebastian could even ask him where he was going, Kimi was out of the car, wallet in he hand, running across the carpark to one of the shops. The German shook his head. He hated getting wet and cold but yet Finnish people didn’t seem to let torrential rain bother them.

He was hugging his jumper trying to preserve body heat when the car door opened and Kimi climbed back in, slamming the door shut as the rain battered down again. Hitting off the roof and windscreen.

“Where have you been?” It was only then Sebastian noticed the package in he hand, giving off a delicious smell. “What’s that?”

Kimi smiled as he put the parcel on the armrest in between them and shimmied back out of his now soaking jacket. “Chips.”

“Chips?” He enquired. Slightly surprised by his answer.

“Yes.” He chuckled at his confused face. “When I was a kid and Mum and Dad took me and my cousins to the beach and our trip got rained off we rushed back to the car and Dad bought us chips.” He told him. “It’s happened a few times since as well.”

“So it’s like a family tradition?” He smiled, watching as Kimi unwrapped the chips.

“Yeah, but chips are a common seaside food.”

Sebastian smiled. “Well hurry up then, I’m hungry.”

Kimi put the chips on the armrest and handed his boyfriend a fork. “Enjoy.” He smiled before tucking in. It was summer break and they both deserved a treat. It wasn’t often they broke their strict drivers diet.

“So good.” Sebastian said as he stuffed another chip into his mouth.

“Very good.” He nodded.

The two ate through the portion, enjoying having something warm inside them after getting caught in the rain. “You can have the last one.” Kimi said, when only one chip remained.

Sebastian nodded and picked it up with his fork. Much to Kimi’s surprise he moved his fork towards he mouth. “You deserve it more than me.” He smiled as he fed he the chip.

After swallowing Kimi blushed. “Thank you.”

Kimi leaned over and kissed Sebastian. whispered, “I love you Sebastian.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” He smiled.

“So, shall we head home?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I need to change out of my wet clothes.”

“Maybe we can share a bath to warm up.” He said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Knowing how to capture Sebastian’s imagination.

“Sound’s good to me.” He smirked.


End file.
